Ryan Kell
Email: Description Eye Color: Hair Color: Height: Weight: Age: 27 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Flail Secondary Weapon: Fanzer fist Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand combat History Ryan was born into the house of Kell in the south of Saldea and from an early age Ryan has had both a facination for the blight as well as any other area of science concerning nature. He is of strange parentage as he looks nothing like the typical Saldean mainly due to a political marrage between his mother and father. Ryan began his martial training from an early age under the guidence of Brhamn Gotic and the two formed fast friends. With the death of his father Ryan became high seat of his house much to the dismay of many of his peers who secretly whisper of his fathers wandering eyes both before and afterhis marrage throwing doubt onto his legitimacy a fact which Ryan defends with steel if need be and this lead to the mutters staying such. Rather than take this mantel and assume the seat Ryan passed most of the power to his younger sister and her husband. Prefering instead to conduct his research and live in the wilds to persue further study. Ryan has spent his life in and around the blight, as the son of a Major house he has had ample opportunity to engage in both his studies as well as his martial skills but his passion lies within the blight itself and for many years Ryan has been leading small parties into the blight in order to study it further. Not much being know about the blight itself Ryan believes that there may be a method of restoring the wasted lands to their once fertile state and strive to gain as much information of on the spoiled wastes as possible. While in some corners his work is applauded in others he is thought of as mad or at the very worst a darkfriend a taunt he will quickly refute with steel if need be, Ryan also take time to study the habits of trolloc as he believes that although they are creations of the shadow they are the closest thing the world has to a new race of beings with there own culture and societies albeit brutal and dangerous to humankind Ryan works on the philosophy to fight your enemy one must know there enemy. In recent years Ryan has been unable to gain further support for his research and with trolloc raids on the rise he thinks that this is the most crucial time for such so he has taken to making small trips into the blight alone and while he realize that this is shear folly he thinks it will be vital to the future so takes the risk. Ryan Kell is one of the albeit unknown experts of the blight and life within, he is currently working in and around the Saldea area on one such experiment or another. But does take time out to work on his martial Skills often and has become quite proficient in the use of the Flail and Panzer fist an archaic weapon from before the breaking much similar to a sword breaker. Most notice Ryan by his height as well as his shaggy appearance due to spending so much time in the wilderness so many think of him more as a hermit than a noble of any degree a fact which he likes to conceal. His abrupt nature is mainly due to the criticism he has endured over the years and has left him bitter about his former land and loyalties his fascination with his work is his main drive and passion. In recent years Ryan traveled to Tar Valon to use the great library within the Tower. It was here that he met shaneevae Sedai and soon he was assisting her in her research until he had to depart for tear at the news of Trolloc sightings. Hearing the rumour of Revolt in his home land Ryan traded quill for steel and once again assumed at the behest of his sister the rulership of his house and lead its army in support of Leilwinn Jasma and the revoloution. After the conflict Ryan no longer being needed at home Ryan choose instead to travel back to the Tower with the Embassy and join the Tower Guard, feeling that he could still conduct his research while giving his life some purpose as well as meet a certain aes Sedai again. Category:WS 11 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios